


A Cold Day With Warm Hearts

by wodniw_a



Series: Webtoon Fics [6]
Category: Lumine (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wodniw_a/pseuds/wodniw_a
Summary: Kody and Lumine play outside in the snow.





	A Cold Day With Warm Hearts

"Kody! Kody!"

Kody opened his eyes, vision bleary. He blinked a few times, grumbling loudly when the familiar face of Lumine came into view.

"What do you want?" He grumbled moodily, trying to force the covers over his face, "It's the weekend, let me sleep in."

Lumine tugged the blanket away, his tail wagging excitedly. The werewolf then grabbed his arm, his hand vibrating against Kody's wrist. "No! Look, Kody! Look outside!"

Kody sighed, prying the other boy's hand off, sending a glare at him.

Instead of backing away like Kody hoped he would, Lumine trotted over to the curtains and shoved them open, casting a blinding white light into the room.

The brunette hissed and covered his eyes, scowling. After he adjusted to the light, he forced his eyelids open, squinting out the window.

Soft white snow drifted from the sky, light grey clouds hanging upwards, clumped together and drifting slowly. The trees that had shed their leaves a few months ago now had snow clinging onto their dark branches. A large blanket of the cold powder sat atop the grass, covering the area in such a bright colour that made his eyes hurt. Outside, Silver was shovelling the pathways, covered head-to-toe in winter gear. Quiet complaints could be heard from him, until Sherry approached him and hit him over the head with her shovel, successfully silencing him.

Lumine tugged Kody off the bed, his blue and yellow eyes twinkling with excitement, "Come in, Kody! Get dressed and let's go play outside!"

"Go away, I just got up," Kody grumbled, shoving the werewolf out of his room. He slammed the door shut, flicking the lock to its side. With a great sigh, Kody sluggishly changed out of his pyjamas, putting on the warmest clothes he could find.

The witch unlocked his bedroom door, trailed through the halls and stepped into the living room, where Lumine was bundling up in a jacket and scarf that was most definitely his. The werewolf turned and regarded him with a smile and a chipper voice.

"You're here! Quick, put on your winter gear and let's go outside," Lumine's tail wagged as he slipped a pair of gloves onto his hands, fingers wiggling experimentally.

Kody released another sigh but got to work on pulling the things needed out of the closet. He could feel the white-haired boy's eyes on him as he bundled himself up. He turned to the door, and was about to swing it open, when a tuque was placed onto his head. Kody turned to see his dad placing a pale blue chullo hat on the other boy, patting the top tassel of it fondly.

"You both have to stay warm out there. Have fun!" Aiden said as he took a sip of his coffee and walked away, waving to them. He disappeared into the kitchen.

Lumine adjusted the hat, grinning. The werewolf opened the door and galloped outside, running into the frigid, cold air. Kody followed after him, at a slower pace. He shut the door behind him and stepped onto the snow, his boot sinking slightly. Despite the layers of warmth, the coldness still bit his face and the witch shivered, standing in the middle of the yard and watching as Lumine clumped snow together into palm-sized balls.

The snow crunched underfoot as Kody approached the werewolf, arms outstretched and hands vertical and flat. He placed his hands onto Lumine's back and shoved him forwards, successfully planting his face into the snow.

"Waah! C-Cold! Cold!" Lumine yelped, pulling his head up and jumping to his feet. The white-haired boy turned and glared at him, pouting. " _Kodyyy_ , why would you do that!?" He whined.

Kody smirked at him, crossing his arms, "Pay back for forcing me to get out of bed."

Lumine huffed, turned back around and crouch down, mumbling softly. His hands moved wildly, compacting the balls of snow that he had accidentally dropped after his face hit the ground. Kody leaned over his shoulder, curious as to what he was doing, when Lumine spun around and whipped a snowball into Kody's unsuspecting face.

Just as Kody leapt away and rubbed the annoying white powder from his eyes, another snowball smacked into his forehead, exploding into tiny white particles that stuck to his hair and clothes. Lumine snickered, beaming at him. The wide smile vanished as Kody took a threatening step forwards and the werewolf scampered off, taking refuge behind a thick tree.

The brunette huffed, leaning down. If Lumine wanted a snowball fight, then he'd get one. Kody behind shovelling snow into a pile with his hands and he began compacting it into a wall. He continued piling his defence up, the wall reaching his chin. He thickened it, so that it would withstand any snowball barrages.

With a small, proud smile, Kody began shaping snow into balls. He scooped the cold substance into his palms, compacting them until their surfaces were smooth and round. He continued until he had an impressive stock. He's definitely win this battle.

Looking up, he saw that Lumine was leaning against the tree, head poking out from behind the trunk. His tail could be seen from the other side from it, waving a little bit.

Lumine chirped in surprise when their eyes met and rushed to hide behind the tree again, tail disappearing from sight along with him.

The other boy reappeared, holding a snowball in his hand. With a playfully determined expression on his face, Lumine chucked the ball towards Kody. It sailed through the air and hit the wall.

Kody scoffed, but decided to return the shot. He grabbed two snowballs, one in each hand, and threw them both at the werewolf. One hit the root of the tree, while the other smacked onto Lumine's chest.

With a soft growl and bared teeth that shone from a widely grinning mouth, Lumine ducked behind his cover and began blindly and wildly throwing snowballs.

Kody used his arm to protect his face, hiding behind his own makeshift snow fort. Snow rained down all around him, so he returned fire and chucked his own snowballs in retaliation.

What he didn't notice, though, was that the other boy had ceased his snowball throwing. Only when he ran out of ammunition, did Kody notice Lumine had been slowly advancing. He looked up to see the werewolf towering over him. Lumine stepped over the snowy wall, his other foot catching on it. With wide eyes and a big, dorky smile on his face, Lumine tumbled forward and fell on top of Kody, pushing his back against the ground.

Their faces were so close together that their noses were almost touching. Kody could feel his face flush from the sudden closeness, despite the biting cold air. Lumine's hands rested against his collarbone, elbows digging uncomfortably into his abdomen. "No more snowball fights, let's build a snowman instead, okay?" The werewolf hummed, his cheeks red.

"Fine, whatever. Just get off me," Kody snapped, his face burning.

"Okay!" Lumine exclaimed, sliding his hands so that they were placed on either side of Kody's shoulders, then pushed himself up. He stepped away, giggling.

Kody felt a slight bit of disappointment settling into his chest, but he stubbornly ignore it and instead crouched on the ground. "Are we building a snowman or not?" He asked, looking up at the still-standing boy.

Lumine nodded hurriedly and joined in, making a snowball. "I'll make the head and you can make the lower body!"

Kody grumbled in response, but got to work on rolling a tiny snowball around. It quickly grew bigger and bigger, until he couldn't push it around anymore. Kody sat back, assessing the size of it. Seeing as it was the perfect size for a snowman, he nodded and turned to see Lumine rolling another ball of snow, the head sitting a few feet away from Kody. Once the torso was ready, Lumine and Kody stood around the ball, placing their hands underneath it.

"On the count of three, we both lift it up," Kody ordered, "One... Two... Three!"

Despite their combined strength, they couldn't pick the ball up. Kody's arms shook from the weight of the snow, and they were forced to put it back down.

"We can't pick it up..." Lumine frowned, staring at the clump with a downcast, worried expression.

Kody turned to where Silver was conversing with Sherry in the half-shovelled driveway, the shovel abandoned at the front door. "Hey! Silver, Sherry! Come help us!" Kody yelled out at them.  
  
The two trotted over to them, shoes crunching in the snow. "What do you need help with?" Sherry asked.

"We're trying to build a snowman!" Lumine gestured to the three clumps of snow and leaves they had rolled, "But we can't get the torso onto the body."

Silver grinned and patted the two kid's heads, "Don't worry, little guy. We'll have that snowman built in no time!" So, Kody and Lumine watched as the adults picked the torso up, waddled over to the body, and laid the large snowball on top of it. They stood back and proudly looked down at their half complete project.

Lumine scurried off, grabbed the head and handed it over to Kody, "Would you like to have the honours of putting the head on top?"

"Whatever," He snatched the head out of Lumine's hands and plopped it on top of their almost complete snowman. But it was still missing something...

"Now you gotta give it a face and arms!" Silver piped up, pointing over to a small pile of sticks that had fallen from the branches of a tree.

"I'll get the arms! Kody, you go find some rocks to make the face!" The werewolf smiled at him and rushed over to the sticks.

The brunette sighed loudly, but complied anyways, stepping lazily over to the garden beside the house and began digging around in the snow until he found a bunch of stones. Scooping them up into his palm, Kody went back to the snowman, where Lumine was stabbing the sticks into the poor object's sides. It seemed Silver and Sherry had left. Shrugging, the witch stuck two rocks to its face for the eyes, then made a downward curving line of rocks for the smile.

Lumine jutted his finger towards the middle of its head, "We're still missing the carrot nose!"

"Couldn't we just use rocks—"

"No, it's gotta be a carrot! That's how I've always built my snowman."

Then, Sherry swooped in and shoved a carrot into the appropriate spot, giving them a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Sherry!" Lumine clapped excitedly, "It's almost done!"

Kody stared at Lumine in disbelief, they had to do more? "What else does it need!?" He whined, exasperated.

Lumine slipped his chullo off of his head and slapped it onto the snowman's, finally completing the look. The werewolf then fell back, arms and legs outstretched.

"What are you doing now?" Kody's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Snow angels!" Lumine's arms and legs began moving, swishing along the snow like window wipers. After a minute of flailing on the ground, Lumine stopped and stick his hand out, "Help me up, please."

Kody grabbed the hand, pulling Lumine up with a grunt. They both looked at the angelic shape the white-haired boy had carved into the snow.

Falling back, Kody landed on the ground, copying what Lumine was doing. When his limbs grew too tired to continue pushing the snow around, he stuck his hand up and was pulled to his feet by Lumine.

"Hey, can we go back inside now?" Kody asked, staring longish at the house.

"Sure. I can't feel my fingers and my socks are all wet, so we should probably stop playing," Lumine chuckled, leading the way to the door.

They entered, stomped their snowy boots on the mat and began stripping themselves of their gear. Kody changed into drier clothes first, then waited outside his bedroom as Lumine changed. The door opened and the werewolf trotted out, his freshly dried hair sticking up in all angles.

"Come on, dad made us some hot chocolate. It's in the kitchen," Kody pointed to the hallway, in the direction of the kitchen.

Lumine brightened up, his eyes twinkling as he followed Kody into the kitchen to warm themselves up with some well-earned hot cocoa. They had spent a few hours playing outside and their feet dragged along the floor, but Kody looked forward to enjoying the sweet drink with Lumine in the living room, a small smile finding its way to his face.


End file.
